1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material handling devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As will be appreciated by those familiar with the art, shackles and lifting rings are commonly used, often with shackle plates, in the lifting of heavy objects with a crane, hoist, or other such lifting equipment. FIG. 1 depicts a conventional configuration, in which a shackle 101 is coupled with a shackle plate 103. A lifting ring 105 is disposed within an eye of shackle 101. Shackle plate 103 is shown attached to a structure 107. When in use, as shown in FIG. 1, a hook 109 is coupled with lifting ring 105. As hook 109 is raised, as indicated by an arrow 111, it is desirable for shackle 101 and lifting ring 105 to generally aligned in the lifting direction.
Often times, however, lifting ring 105 becomes caught on adjacent protrusions and the like, causing lifting ring 105 to become kinked and yielding an unsafe and undesirable situation. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, lifting ring 105 has become kinked with respect to shackle 101 causing shackle to be rotated away from being aligned with the lifting direction as hook 109 is raised. Firstly, shackle 101 and lifting ring 105 are not designed to be used in the illustrated configuration. Accordingly, either or both of shackle 101 and lifting ring 105 may mechanically fail, depending upon the mechanical load being carried by shackle 101 and lifting ring 105. Moreover, as hook 109 is further raised, lifting ring 105 may abruptly become unkinked, causing a mechanical shock to be transmitted to the load being carried by shackle 101 and lifting ring 105. Such a mechanical shock may cause damage to the load, cause the load to be dropped, and/or cause injury to adjacent personnel.
There are many designs of devices used in lifting objects well known in the art, however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.